In recent years, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been made larger and larger in size and higher and higher in definition. Accordingly, there have been increases in the number of pixels and increases in wiring resistance and the like of data signal lines. This has made it difficult to sufficiently charge each pixel.
It should be noted here that Patent Literature 1 (see FIG. 29) discloses a configuration for simultaneously selecting two consecutive scanning signal lines (namely, a scanning signal line connected to odd-numbered pixels and a scanning signal line connected to even-numbered pixels) by providing each column of pixels with two data signal lines (namely, a left-side data signal line and a right-side data signal line), connecting the left-side data signal line to the pixel electrodes of the odd-numbered pixels contained in the same column of pixels, and connecting the right-side data signal line to the pixel electrodes of the even-number pixels contained in the same column of pixels. This configuration makes it possible to simultaneously write data signal potentials to two pixels adjacent to each other in the column-wise direction, thus making it possible to raise the rate of rewriting on the screen and increase charging time for each pixel.